


Good Together

by lunarsoo



Series: Every Kind Of Way [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: After a stressful day at work, Hoseok's boyfriends help him relax.





	Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> this one is still on the short & sweet side, but expect a longer, more plot heavy fic in the near future.  
> i'm figuring out this series as i go so bear with me, please.

It’s half past one when Hoseok gets home. He parks the car before slipping out a pack of cigarettes he keeps hidden under the driver’s seat, then climbs off. The parking lot of the apartment complex is deserted given the late hour, so Hoseok doesn’t need to worry about nosy neighbours. He lights a cigarette and takes a long drag before exhaling, watching the smoke dissipate slowly in front of his eyes.

Hoseok quit smoking years ago, even before he met Changkyun, but whenever he’s stressed he likes to light up a cigarette. Old habits die hard, or in this case, they never do. Changkyun knows of Hoseok’s many coping mechanisms, but this is the only one he hates. Maybe because this is the only one that could give Hoseok cancer.

The air outside is rather chilly, so Hoseok pulls his jacket closer to his body as he continues smoking. He barely notices the building glass doors opening and closing, a figure walking out and towards him until they’re considerably close, and then Hoseok turns to see Hyunwoo with a puzzled expression on his face, hands in his pockets. He is wearing one of Hoseok’s favorite hoodies too, the one Changkyun bought Hoseok for their six months anniversary. Hoseok can’t help but smile when he sees Hyunwoo in it.

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing,” Hyunwoo says as soon as he’s close enough to be heard, then he settles next to Hoseok.

“Thinking,” Hoseok replies and, on instinct, moves closer to Hyunwoo until their sides are touching. Hyunwoo puts an arm around Hoseok, familiar and comfortable.

“Didn’t know you smoked.” Hyunwoo’s tone isn’t disapproving much to Hoseok’s relief. The cigarette is almost all gone now, so he lets it fall to the ground, putting it out with his foot before bending down to retrieve the stub, slipping it inside his pocket.

“I do, sometimes, when I need to relax,” Hoseok says, wrapping an arm around Hyunwoo’s waist and resting his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo always feels so warm, his presence always grounding. It makes Hoseok relax a lot more than that awful cigarette did.

“Rough day at work?”

“Mhm. I swear half the people I work with are a bunch of idiots. They shouldn’t be in the security business at all. Someone could’ve died tonight if I hadn’t stepped in and cleaned up the mess.” The stream of words that quickly leave his mouth, unfiltered, doesn’t really surprise Hoseok. Hyunwoo has this weird effect on him. Hoseok always finds himself telling the other man everything, sometimes even before he’s asked about it.

“But you were there and you fixed it and that’s what matters. In the end nothing bad happened, right?” Hyunwoo is playing with the hairs on the nape of Hoseok’s neck now and it’s soothing but it also makes Hoseok wish they were inside, comfortably sitting on their couch and not in this freezing parking lot.

“Right. Still, it could have. I keep thinking of all the horrible things that could’ve happened if I hadn’t realized their mistake in time. You know how I am with work,” Hoseok sighs and Hyunwoo hums to show that yes, he knows.

As if wanting to assess how tense Hoseok really is, Hyunwoo lets his hand fall to Hoseok’s shoulder and squeezes it hard. Hoseok bites back a groan, rolling his shoulders until a bone or two pop. Seeming satisfied, Hyunwoo lets Hoseok go completely, stepping back then takes Hoseok’s hand. Before he realizes they’re not going into the building, Hoseok finds himself in front of their parked car.

“Where are we going?”

“To get ice cream,” Hyunwoo answers simply. Then he takes his phone out of his pocket, seems to type something before putting it away. “Changkyun is coming down.”

“It’s almost two in the morning!” Hoseok gives Hyunwoo an incredulous look, but takes passenger seat anyway, while Hyunwoo gets behind the wheel.

“So? There’s this place downtown which is open 24/7. You know it, we’ve been there a couple of times when we started seeing each other, remember?” Hyunwoo is smiling, probably conjuring up mental images of their first dates. Hoseok can’t help the flood of images that come rushing to the forefront of his own mind, and finds himself smiling too.

Hyunwoo’s smile grows wider before he leans forward and kisses Hoseok’s temple sweetly.

“Ice cream is a good idea,” Hoseok whispers, feeling emotional all of a sudden. 

“I’m full of good ideas,” Hyunwoo nods, pleased. 

Hoseok is about to tease Hyunwoo, when Changkyun suddenly appears, opening the door and jumping in the back seat.

“How did you know I was craving ice cream?” he says, making both Hyunwoo and Hoseok laugh.

 

Once they get to the shop, they get three scoops of ice cream each, all different flavors so they can share. They walk back to the car parked at some empty parking lot across the street. Changkyun hops on the hood of the car, crossing his legs in front of him, while Hyunwoo and Hoseok lean against it, all of them quietly enjoying the dessert. 

It’s freezing but none of them really care. Changkyun always says that ice cream is best enjoyed in winter and Hoseok is happy to be spending time with the other two men. Hyunwoo seems to always know how cheer them up, it’s something he’s really good at. Slowly, Hoseok feels the tension and worry from earlier, dissipate. He’s always cared a lot of about his job and has always done his best, so this isn’t the first time he comes home stressed. 

Changkyun probably knows why they’re out here eating ice cream at ass o’clock in the morning, but he doesn’t ask Hoseok about it. When he finishes his ice cream, however, he scoots down the hood of the car until he’s behind Hoseok, wrapping his body around him, his chest pressing against Hoseok’s back. Hoseok lets his head fall back on Changkyun’s shoulder, then Changkyun nuzzles his hair, his arms circling Hoseok’s waist.

“I’m always here if you wanna talk,” Changkyun whispers. Hoseok closes his eyes, nodding. Then Hyunwoo reaches for his hand, holding it in his and squeezing it lightly.

“What did I do to deserve you two?” Hoseok smiles to himself, eyes still shut.

“Don’t be silly. We’re here for you just as much as you’re here for us. It’s how we work, right?”

“You’re right,” Hoseok agrees, feeling warmth flood his chest. Whatever was troubling him before seems insignificant in the face of how much he has, how much he’s been given. If he hadn’t met Changkyun so many years ago and then Hyunwoo later, he would probably have handled this kind of stress horribly. But Hoseok has them by his side and that’s all the strength he needs to get through anything. At least that’s how it feels like, and that’s enough for him.

“I think it’s time to go home. I have to be up early tomorrow,” Hyunwoo announces after a few minutes of silence where they simply stood there savoring each other’s presence. He stifles a yawn, stretching his arms lazily over his head.

Hoseok leaves the warmth of Changkyun’s embrace with some reluctance, offering a hand for Changkyun, who accepts it and follows him. The three of them file into the car and Hoseok asks to drive this time, so Hyunwoo lets him. Changkyun’s taking the back seat again, but this time he is half-lying on it. By the time they get home, Changkyun is fast asleep so Hyunwoo has to carry him bridal style up to their apartment.

Hyunwoo lays Changkyun down on the bed carefully, pulling the comforter over him, then kisses his forehead. Hoseok watches the exchange, before tugging Hyunwoo with him to the bathroom so they can take a hot shower together. It’s the perfect ending of a night that didn’t start so well, and while he trades lazy kisses with Hyunwoo and they shampoo each other’s hairs, Hoseok thanks Hyunwoo for it.

Of course Hyunwoo just dismisses him saying it’s nothing, and drags Hoseok under the spray of the shower with him. Hoseok almost yelps before he remembers Changkyun is sleeping nearby, so he buries his face on Hyunwoo’s chest instead. Feeling the water hit his back and his body pressed against Hyunwoo’s, Hoseok has not a single worry left in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, bubs!


End file.
